familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rockwall County, Texas
Rockwall County is the smallest county located in the U.S. state of Texas. It was one of the top twenty-five fastest growing counties in the U.S. in 2010.Texas big census winner this decade As of the 2010 census, its population was 78,337. Its county seat is Rockwall, and is the second wealthiest county in Texas. The county and city are named for a wall-like subterranean rock formation that runs throughout the county. Rockwall County is part of the Dallas/Fort Worth Metroplex. History Rockwall County was formed in 1873 from portions of Kaufman County. It split off because access to the county seat of Kaufman was inconvenient. It was named for its county seat, Rockwall. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and is (14.6%) water. It is the smallest county by area in Texas. Major highways * Interstate 30/U.S. Highway 67 * State Highway 66 * State Highway 205 * State Highway 276 Adjacent counties *Collin County (north) *Hunt County (east) *Kaufman County (south) *Dallas County (west) Demographics 1850-2010 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 43,080 people, 14,530 households, and 11,972 families residing in the county. The population density was 334 people per square mile (129/km²). There were 15,351 housing units at an average density of 119 per square mile (46/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.17% White, 3.24% Black or African American, 0.40% Native American, 1.32% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 4.45% from other races, and 1.37% from two or more races. 11.07% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,530 households out of which 44.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 71.00% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 17.60% were non-families. 14.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.92 and the average family size was 3.23. In the county, the population was spread out with 30.10% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 31.10% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 8.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 100.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $65,164, and the median income for a family was $71,448 (these figures had risen to $75,915 and $82,150 respectively as of a 2007 estimateU.S. Census Bureau Fact Finder). Males had a median income of $49,636 versus $32,410 for females. The per capita income for the county was $28,573. About 3.80% of families and 4.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.60% of those under age 18 and 4.10% of those age 65 or over. Rockwall County was ranked the sixth fastest-growing county in the nation by the US Census Bureau from 2000 to 2010, adding 35,257 people (an 81.8% change). Education The following school districts serve Rockwall County: *Rockwall Independent School District (small portion in Kaufman County) *Royse City Independent School District (small portion in Collin, Hunt counties) Communities † Dallas is a city primarily in Dallas County but a portion extends into Rockwall County due to the city's ownership of Lake Ray Hubbard. *Heath is mainly a city of Rockwall County but a small portion extends into northern Kaufman County. ** Rowlett is mainly a city of Dallas County but a portion of it extends into Rockwall County. *** Royse City is mainly a city of Rockwall County but a portion of it extends into Collin County and Hunt County. **** Wylie is mainly a city of Collin County but a small part extends into Rockwall County and Dallas County. See also *List of museums in North Texas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Rockwall County, Texas References External links *Rockwall County government's website * *PlanetRockwall.com ~ Online Magazine & Directory Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex Category:Counties of Texas Category:Rockwall County, Texas Category:1873 establishments in Texas